Angel
Bioagraphy Angel Callie (Isabelle) Fairywinkle-Magnifico is the Daughter of Blonda Fairywinkle and Juandissimo Magnifico. Her favorite color is light baby blue. She is also voiced by Tara Strong, Who also plays the voice of other babies. Childhood Her aunt is known as Wanda Fairywinkle. She appreantly is a star like her mother. She loves dressing up , coloring, being fought over by the boys at school, watching TV, and of course, being Popular! She has also competed in "The Baby-Limpics" so she could get her very first wand so she didn't have to use her rattle anymore. Apparently she is a super model and super star, just like her mother, Blonda. She also has a secret crush on Pentrenellistheniso. Birth Angel Callie (Isabelle) Fairywinkle-Magnifico's birthday is March 30th, 2033. Her birth was not like other Fairy babies' are. Her mother Blonda gave birth to her instead of Juandissimo. Juandissimo explained to Timmy that Male Fairies can only give birth once, So when the second child comes, The Female Fairy gives birth (The same thing happed to Anti-Blonda, Who had given birth to Anti-Angel weeks after Angel's arrival). Family *Juandissimo Magnifico (Father) *Blonda Viena Fairywinkle -Magnifico (Mother) *Junior Viena Magnifico (Older brother) *Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma (Aunt) *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma(Cousin) *Cosmo Cosma (Uncle) *Timmy Turner (Godcousin) Pairings *Poof *Pentrenellisytheniso(Secretly) *Junior ("Brother and Sister Love") Enemies *Anti-Cosmo *Timmy Turner (Only because of his selfish wishing) *Anti-Angel (Her Evil Counterpart) *Foop *Anti-Cadde *Anti-Lulu *Felicia WingGlider Appearences Key: Bold means this character played a major role in the film. Episodes that aren't bold means this character had a cameo. ''(''Be aware that this section is full of episodes from Season 17 only.) *'Angel The Baby (Fairly Odd Baby 6) (Debut)' *'Poofette and Foopina ' *'Angel for Queen (Debut)' *Whisp of the Wings *Toddler Twist *'Moddest Odds ' *''Is there a Poof in the House? (This episode is based on the "Ed, Edd and Eddy" episode, "Is there an Ed in the house?)' '(Half Debut)' *'Angel's First Wand (Debut)' '''And much more!' Mentions/Cameos *Don't be a Baby! (Angel does not appear in this episode but she is mentioned by Poof) Debut Appearances *'A Little Angel and a little Devil' (Angel VS Anti-Angel) (Debut) Playdate of Death (Debut) Spellementary School 3 (Debut) Angel VS Angelica (Half Debut) FlowerBloom's Royal Party (Cameo, Mentioning, Small Speaking Line) ' 'Mommy Dearest (Half Debut) EL Poof-Poof' (Is seen helping Poof and has only 4 speaking lines)' Angel's Birthday Part 1 (Full Debut) Angel's Birthday Part 2 (Full Debut) Angel's Playdate (Full Debut) Love Potion (Or Not!) (Half Full Debut) And Much, Much More! Origin Angel's original name was "Angie", But was inaudible, and later renamed. Her Origin so far is unknown, So there is not much to say about her. First Appearence Angel The Baby (Fairly Odd Baby 6) Songs For her original song click here! For her secondary song, click here! Weaknesses *Her big brother *Her parents *Chocolate Milk Physical Powers *When she cries, Good Things happen (And bad things happen) *When she giggles/laughs, Bad Things happen (And good things happen) *When she burps, Thunder happens (And sometimes lightning) *When she breaks wind, Time restores completely Quotes *'Angel': Stop Smushing The book with your butt! ...Oh the HORROR! *'Poof': Poof Poof! (Fine, I'm not smushing the book with my butt anymore. You happy?) *'Angel': YAY the book is SAVED! *'''Flowerbloom (grown up'''): She's EVIL! *'Angel (Queen Chryslis): '''What no! (cries) *'Flowerbloom (grown up):' Yeah, RUN AWAY See if i care! *'Flowerbloom (grown up):' *breaks rock, sees the ''REAL Angel* *'Angel (grown up):' No, Wait! That is impossible! *'Angel':*''waves both wand and rattle''* Sparkle Sparkle! (Now I can beat my enemies whenever I want with this wand!) *'Angel: '(at Fairy Mall) Mommy, Can we buy that and that and that? *'Blonda:' This little kid wants to buy everything! *'Angel:' Ok this doesn't make any sense . . . *'Flyshy:' Todd! *'Angel:' Ugh, who is Todd? is Todd in danger? *'Flyshy:' Help! *Angel: He even knows if your asleep. *'Flyshy:' (gasp) What? *Angel: Yeah, he delivers presents under trees, he knows everything about everybody and he is coming to town! *'Flyshy:' (runs away) (whimpers) *'Angel: '''YOU PUT MY PACIFIER ON CRAIG'S LIST? *'Blonda: Yeah. *'Flyshy and Sparkleworks '(grown up): (Dully) You're not going anywhere *'Angel (grown up): '''Uses flower as bait *'Flyshy and Sparkleworks (grown up): I WANT IT! *I probably shouldn't go with Flyshy, she can't sing Extras *See''' Angel''' on Grow Up Timmy Turner Fanon Wiki *See Angel on Surprise Wiki *See'Angel' on http://fairlyoddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Angel Category:Angel Category:2033 Category:Fairy Babies Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon aricles Category:Blue balls Category:March Category:30 Category:Fairly world Category:Fairis baby Category:Fanon charaters Category:Fanon